


【最王】水面

by Starrystar



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:07:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27758890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starrystar/pseuds/Starrystar
Summary: 上海高考作文题原文链接有题目要求，这里不po了https://starrystar970.lofter.com/post/1ee99761_1c5e7537b一千个人有一千个哈姆雷特，背景和答案还请自行理解，我只是放出我的一点小解释（说人话：看不懂也别问我，看不懂挺好的）
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 1





	【最王】水面

在七点四十分摇晃着玻璃杯，水面动荡又归于平静，天花板的白炽灯投射下亮眼的冷色调，空气沉闷，没有人说话。  
“那个……最原酱啊……”  
“……嗯”  
“我说，最原酱……”  
“……不行”  
“所以说……最——原——酱——啊！”  
“不可以就是不可以。”  
“我说啊……”  
“不会告诉你在哪里的。”  
“都说啦——”王马小吉不耐烦地敲着桌子，“我也不一定要说那个呀！”  
最原终一总算从书桌后的书本里抬起头来，郑重地看了他一眼，又低下头：“嗯……好吧，反正最后结果总是想要葡萄芬达。”  
“什么叫‘好吧’呀！最原酱一点都不关心我！对我这么冷淡呜哇哇哇哇哇哇——”  
“你上次感冒的时候和葡萄芬达不就喉咙痛了吗？稍微有点自制力吧，王马君。”头也不抬地翻页。  
“呢嘻嘻……那么，我拿那个秘密来交换怎么样？”  
这下最原终一总算“啪”地一下合上了书：“你说因为你是超高校级的总统才会明白，那个理由也不是不能接受。”  
“嘁，那个是骗你的啦，骗你的。”  
“反正这次又准备骗我吧？”  
“怎么会呢！我这个人最老实了！”王马小吉探着身体爬上书桌，径直坐在了上面笑嘻嘻地看着最原终一，“但你也很想知道吧？关于这件事的真相？”  
“那你先说，我看着给葡萄芬达。”  
“不可以！那太狡猾了！”  
“我给你两瓶，一瓶作为预付。”说着，最原终一从书桌下拿出了一瓶葡萄味芬达，直接丢给了桌上的王马小吉，看得他目瞪口呆。  
“你你你你你从哪里拿出来的？！”  
“这个当然不能告诉你，”最原终一难得憋住笑，“这是从梦野桑那里学到的。”  
“天哪！难以置信……”王马小吉脸上的惊讶带了点失落，但又转瞬即逝，再次像是发现了有趣的事一样“呢嘻嘻”地笑了起来。  
“最原酱还说关心我的嗓子，结果事情的真相比较让你着迷吧？嘛……话是这么说，但是要是惹最原酱生气的话另一瓶葡萄芬达也没有了吧？那么最原酱就咳两声当做没听到吧？”  
“咳咳，”最原终一象征性地咳了两声，但是又说道，“你也很想讲吧？看你都憋了三天了吧？”  
听到这话，王马小吉瞪大了眼睛看着他，但又立刻换上了一副万分感兴趣的表情道：“呀——不愧是最原酱！呢嘻嘻嘻嘻……”  
“那么，果然要以游戏的方式进行吗？”  
“哦哦！真是太了解我了吧！不愧是最原酱——啧，我说了两遍了。”  
最原终一叹了口气：“跟你生活了一年之后总算明白了，让你好好说话是不可能的。”  
“诶——明明我那么有趣，最原酱竟然看不到我这一点！”  
“是、是……”  
“那么，这次就以最原酱推理的游戏形式来进行吧！”  
“这要怎么推理……”  
“你看，我这么大一个人不是在这儿吗？最原酱想问什么直接问就行了呀！”  
“然后自己判断真假对吗？”  
“你自己说的‘我看着给葡萄芬达’的哟。”  
想办法让骗子露出马脚……吗……  
“那这样吧，接下来我无论问什么，王马君都回答‘不是’怎么样？”  
王马小吉好似发现了糖果一样地露出了天真的笑容，睁大了闪烁的双眼兴奋地回答道：“好啊好啊，快来吧！”  
“那么我开始了，王马君，你最喜欢的饮料是葡萄芬达是吗？”  
“啊，最初就是这种问题吗，最原酱可真是……”  
“回答呢？”  
“不是~☆”  
“王马君很喜欢吃猪蹄。”  
“不是~”  
“王马君上次回答那个问题的时候没有说谎。”  
终于切入正题了。  
于是王马小吉将坐姿调整了一下，一边打开着葡萄芬达一边歪着头回答：“不是。”  
“王马君领导着十人的团体。”  
“什么嘛……还能绕回去的呀！不是。”  
“王马君不喜欢说谎。”  
“哎，像我这么诚实的人很少见了，但是却要回答不是呢。”  
“王马君从第二次杀人事件起就知道了这个游戏的真相。”  
正在吞咽紫色碳酸饮料的某只突然被问住，缓缓放下葡萄芬达，眯起眼睛回答道：“不是……”  
“王马君认为赤松枫的所作所为是值得敬佩的。”  
“不是。”  
“王马君举办动机视频鉴赏会是为了让我们自相残杀。”  
“不是。”  
“王马君曾经……看见过这种游戏？”  
“不是哦。”  
“王马君是有意识地去寻找这些线索的。”  
“哎……咳，果然感冒了喝碳酸饮料会有点痛……”  
“王马君，看着我的眼睛。”  
“哎……哎，就是拿最原酱这一点没办法啊……不是。”  
“王马君只是对这个结果深信不疑而已，但是没有证据吧？”  
“不是~诶话说我要是让最原酱输了的话是不是就没有葡萄芬达了？”说着，王马小吉摇了摇空荡荡的瓶子。  
“王马君果然对弹丸论破这种游戏有着深刻的认识呢。”  
“不是~话说葡萄芬达……”  
“唔，我问完了。”  
“葡萄芬……呜诶？”  
“也就是说，并不是白银桑的布置出了问题，而是王马小吉这个个体本身就不容易相信而已，在证明这不是谎言的证据链中，你注意到了一个一开始就存在于游戏里的提示，虽然没办法顺藤摸瓜，但是你明白了这是一种游戏的设计——这对于看过各种有趣事物和游戏的你来说，再正常不过了。”  
“呀——那么我找到了什么呢？”  
“那应该就是……天海兰太郎的研究教室中的那个迷题线索吧？现在回想起来，在狱原昆太发现中庭的线索之前你就已经知道了吧？”  
“结果最原酱只是说了一些理所当然的事吧？”  
“不，我也说了，你能意识到这些，是因为你的认知方式就与普通人不一样，而正是因为过往的经历不同，才造成了看待问题、认知事物的不同，所以在……”  
“不对哦？唉，果然在答案上说谎是没有意思的，总之呢，最原酱说的那一部分原因暂且是对的，但是并没有说完全呢。”  
“还有……”最原终一将手搭在扶手上，身体前倾，抬头直视坐在桌上的王马小吉，“要能彻底地坚信自己的猜测是正确的，除了看过这种事情以外，还必须参与过才行吧？就像要认知一个事物，光从外看一个面是不行的，只有了解对面的概念，才能对一个事物有彻底的认知。”  
王马小吉眼睛笑得成了一个弯月，随手丢了葡萄芬达的空瓶，苍白的手指绕着玻璃杯的杯沿轻轻划着，里面的水面反射出白炽刺眼的灯冷光源。  
“是啊，你说得对，就像水面这种东西能形成，是因为有水和空气的共同作用呢，但是大家只能看见水和水面，却把看不见的空气忽略了呢！”  
“这么说……是这么一回事啊……”  
“嗯？最原酱又有什么新的见解？”  
“所谓的推理，是从既定的表面事实出发，层层深入，这是就是常识的逻辑思维……但是恐怕这个世界上存在着一些反常识的思维方式，如果这样想的话，所说的证明、猜测，都只会增加困扰——因为反常识并不是从事物表面开始认知事物，而是从事物的核心开始认知事物。如果王马君有时候是用这样的思维方式来思考的话，那与我这边侦探的推理思考就是截然不同的两种东西了。”  
王马小吉收起了表情，脸上的神态如同水面一般平静：“你想说什么。”  
“啊，不，如果惹你生气了我道歉……”，最原终一挠了挠头，有些迟疑地说道，“其实我在想，我们是完全不同的两个个体呢……但是正是因为不同，才更契合吧？从以前起，就想知道王马君过去干过什么，就想知道你所掩藏在谎言下的真相，但那其实并不重要，真正重要的，是王马君此刻在我身边这个事实。”  
“噗……”  
“诶？”  
“噗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——”王马小吉仿佛再也忍不住似的，放声大笑起来，“啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……哈哈……对于这样的最原酱，我真是毫无办法啊……”  
“嗯……啊，等……喂！当心水杯！别爬过……唔……”  
八点的钟声响起，水面的静态被打破，倾侧使平衡崩落，但这一小小的插曲只会无人问津。  
如果说真实与谎言是硬币的两面，那么不可否认的是，它们也是同一枚硬币吧？


End file.
